If you gonna smile I wanna be your reason
by Que Te Importa Es Mi Vida
Summary: Apesto en los resúmenes. Como Reyna y Leo se convirtieron en amigos o quizás en algo mas. LEYNA!(Supongo es algo obvio) Denle al menos una pequeñita oportunidad si les gusta esta pareja :D o sino al menos intenten leerlo
1. Chapter 1

Ese mes directamente ya había empezado mal.

Ese día, gracias a Hedge y Nico habían logrado parar la guerra entre los campamentos, ocasionando disputas entre ellos en consecuencia causándole dolores de cabeza. Habían decidido quedarse ahí hasta el regreso de los siete.

Días después, había llegado el Argo II y con el Jason Grace y su novia Piper McClean. Ella ya lo aceptaba el hecho de su relación, pero hay algunas heridas que todavía duelen. Lamentablemente, para ella, con ellos también vino Leo Valdez, el que casi destruyo Nueva Roma, por más que se sepa que había sido poseído por un eloidon (no me acuerdo como se decia) algunos romanos todavía sentían algo de recelo hacia el y a algunos griegos.

Ahora mismo por primera vez se había perdido, en medio del bosque del Campamento mestizo y para mejorar las cosas empezó a llover. Luego de una hora de vagar bajo la lluvia que no ayudaba a su humor encontró refugio en un ¿paredón? O donde sea que se haya metido. Adentro de ese lugar hacia calor por suerte ya que había empezado a refrescar ahí afuera.

Al adentrarse mas en ese lugar empezó a escuchar unos ruidos, lo que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento era que adentro de aquel lugar estaba Leo Valdez.

-¿Valdez?- dijo sorprendida la chica

-Que demonios- grito cayéndose del banco donde estaba sentado- Hay santa madre me asustaste ¿Reyna?¿Que haces aquí?

-Ehhh….- Se había quedado sin palabras era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar en voz alta que se había perdido

-¿Como llegaste acá?

-Emm…realmente no lo se- dijo en un murmuro

-¿Eh?

-Que me perdí, contento.

-Hey no te alteres, ¿Estabas llorando?

-¿Qué? No yo no estaba ¿Eh?-No se había dado cuenta que tenia los ojos rojos e inflamados

-Estabas llorando a mi no me engañas

-No estaba llorando Valdez

-Si que estabas llorando ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó?

-No paso nada Leo

-Me dijiste Leo yo creí que eternamente me ibas a llamar Valdez

-No te confíes Valdez-Dijo dando un paso hacia delante, haciendo retroceder al muchacho.

Aunque el no lo admitiera la pretor Reyna le causaba algo de miedo, con sus ojos negros como la obsidiana esperando que la presa falle así poder tirarse encima.

-Hey de enserio RARA….

-No me digas RARA ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Por tu nombre, queda gracioso como el apodo de Rachel, RED

-¿Y como te enteraste de mi nombre?

-Bueno supongo que la gente debe saber el nombre de los pretores

-Pero no que me digan RARA es realmente patético e infantil

-Bueno mi reina

-Así tampoco, eso supera los limites de lo mediocre

-No se que apodo ponerte

-No me pongas ningún apodo

-Ok Rey-rey

-No me digas así

-Pues a mi me gusta Rey

-Eres patético

-Gracias, es un honor-dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada y vio asomar una pequeña mueca casi como una sonrisa

-Bueno, aunque me digas que no, por favor dime la verdad ¿Qué paso? Juro que lo voy a mantener en secreto

-Es que...-sus palabras se ahogaron en un sollozo

-Hey, hey Reyna todo esta bien no te preocupes-dijo pasando su brazo sus hombros- cálmate, cuéntalo con calma

-Es que todo siempre me sale mal, siempre que me enamoro todo se va por el retrete –dijo intentando calmarse- Todos tienen a otra, otros no me quieren. Que tengo de malo ¿Es que no me los merezco?

-No. Ellos son los que no te merecen Reyna

-Ni siquiera se por que te lo estoy contando

-¿Por que necesitabas desahogarte? fue mas una pregunta que una afirmación

-Agh… Mi vida es mierda de fauno- Dijo poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, Leo no pudo aguantar la risa- De que te ríes

-Dijiste mierda- dijo entre carcajadas

-¿Que te causa gracia de eso?-Dijo intentando mantener la compostura, sin lograrlo, dejo escapar una leve risita

-Vez hasta tu te ríes- dijo sacando la lengua

-Muy maduro de tu parte Valdez, demasiado- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Ya no soy Leo, Rey-rey

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga un apodo? Realmente mente no se que apodo ponerte

-Mmm… tienes razón que tal si me dices Leo y todos felices

-Okey pero no me digas Rey-rey en publico.

Todos los días Reyna iba allí y se quedaba conversando con Leo mientras el trabajaba en el cuerpo de su dragon Festus (N.A: Feeestuuuus :C , me caen lagrimillas, voy a llorar, Ok creo que estoy exagerando un poco).Ella todavía seguía sin saber el porque, pero le gustaba ir ahí y relajarse de sus largos días

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia y vengo escribiéndola hace mucho ya que me resulta imposible no pensar en ellos como ALGO. O siquiera no juntar en mi mente a cualquier personaje soy rara lo se. Espero de que alguna otra persona le guste esta historia. Una cosa que no pienso hacer es dejar con la historia a la mitad es algo que detesto. Se que les dará flojera leer esto pero bueno.¿Comentarios? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Galletas?**


	2. Chapter 2

De repente se escucho un ruido. Haciendo que Reyna se levantara de golpe

Fue raro que ninguno de sus galgos ladrara así que por precaución agarrando su espada se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido.

Se podría esperar de todo por ejemplo que Octavio hubiera entrado a su casa, buscando quizás algún peluche que destripar, o alguien intentando hacer una broma aunque no sea creíble no seria el primero, pero realmente lo que menos se esperaba era a cierto chico buscando algo entre los gabinetes y estanterías de su cocina

-¿Pero que demonios?-dijo desconcentrada

-Ah hola Rey-rey no esperaba despertarte pero bueno ¿Buenas noches? O seria ¿Buenos días?

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto

-No lo se serán algo asi como la Am

-¿Y que estas haciendo aquí?

-Es que me levante y no pude volver a dormir, queria comer algo dulce pero como no se donde están las cosas en Nueva Roma vine aquí

-¿Pero como sabias que había dulces ?

-No lo se supuse que una adolescente tendría algo de comida guardada- Dijo sonriente, estaba con su pijama puesto haci que técnicamente estaba en ropa interior.

-Podrías taparte por favor

-¿Es que no te gusta lo que ves ?

-No, realmente no

-Claroo- dijo en tono sarcástico

-No. No estoy para bromas, supuestamente me tengo que levantar dentro de 2 horas y no he podido dormir bien

-Pero si mañana es sábado

-Y eso no significa que me deba levantar tarde

-Amargada

-Eh, cuida tus palabras que si quiero puedo sacarte los dulces

-Nooooo, mis preciosos

-Estuviste viendo el señor de los anillos no es así?

-Si

-Eres un lento

-¿Eh?- dijo sin saber de que estaba hablando luego se dio cuenta de que Reyna le había robado sus gomitas- Devuélveme a mis bebes

-Quiero mis gomitas ahora mismo devuelta-dijo Leo parando de correr

-Okey-Reyna respondió acercándose- mentira, son míos y solo míos.

Reyna salio corriendo, riendo como una niña chiquita. Casi nunca reía asi y para Leo era una de las cosas mas hermosas.

-Ok, ¿Mitad y mitad del paquete?

-Bueno, ya me canse- dijo Reyna-Vete a dormir

-Pero no tengo sueño

-Ve y díselo a Jason o Piper

-Pero ellos deben estar dormidos, tu eres la única que esta despierta

-Pues no debería estarlo

-Pero lo estas- respondió sonriendo

-Ok, y ¿Que quieres hacer?

-¿Que películas tienes?

-No lo se hace bastante que no miro películas

-¿Y esta caja?

-La mayoría no las vi, muchas me las regalo Annabeth

-Así que supongo me serán aburridas

-Capaz, otras me las dio mi hermana y….

-Quiero ver esta

-De enserio de los montones de películas, esa quieres ver

-Aja

-Eres un infantil

-Muchas gracias señorita para mi es un halago- haciendo un exagerado gesto de reverencia, haciendo sonreír a Reyna

Mientras Leo ponía la película, Reyna hizo pochoclos (N.A No se si se le dice de otra forma pero no me agrada decir palomitas de maíz, no es mi estilo)

-Dale, ya empieza la película

-Okey acá estoy- dijo cayendo en el sofá junto a el con los pochoclos y algunas gomitas- ponle play

Poco después de la mitad de la película, que era LEGO, Reyna se quedo dormida seguida por Leo.

::::::::::::::::LALALALLALALALA LINEA DE TIEMPO LALALALALLA::::::::::::::::

-¿Umh?

Reyna se despertó luego de haber dormido plácidamente en su cama, o eso era lo que creía recordar. Pocos segundos después se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama sino que estaba dormida en el sillón de su sala, con Leo al lado de ella.

-¿Qué carajo?(No se si en deferentes países usaran otras frases pero yo estoy muy acostumbrada a usar estas y algunas otras que creo son un poco menos agradables :P)

-¿Eh?- Esa fue la sabia respuesta por parte de Leo-Me quede dormido

-Hay no me digas creí que estabas fingiendo- Respondió sarcásticamente Reyna-¿Que hora es?

-Déjame fijarme-Dijo Leo revisando su reloj de mano-Eso de las 10

-No puede ser tengo una reunión en 30 minutos

-Hey, Rey cálmate, tampoco como si fueras a morir

-Tu que sabes, luego Octavio va a empezar con sus preguntas y los otros con sus pabadas y estupideces, mas reclamaciones.

Leo ya sin poder aguantar la risa exploto

-¿De que te ríes?- poniendo cara incrédula pregunto Reyna

-Es que te ves como si te acabaran de tirar en el estiércol de los pegaso, no me había dado cuenta ayer pero...- Leo se siguió riendo

-No es gracioso-dijo poniendo cara seria

-Si lo es y no sabes cuanto

-Entonces deberías verte a ti tienes todo el cabello lleno de pochoclos-respondió Reyna sin poder contener la pequeña risita que salio de sus labios

-Okey, okey, me calmo. Pero apúrate vas a llegar tarde aparte ya paso el desayuno

-Mierda, me voy a bañar

-Donde están las cosas para cocinar

-Están por ahí en la cocina

-Noo, yo creo que estaban en el jardín

-Podría ser, yo no se cocinar muy bien

Diez minutos después ya estaba servido en la mesa unos pocos panqueques , un chocolate caliente y un café. Al sentarse Reyna en la mesa no hace falta decir que estaba algo sorprendida, era seguro de que sabría utilizar los electrodomésticos pero que cocine

-Yo realmente dude que pudieras cocinar sin quemar mi cocina

-¿De enserio?

-Yo una vez casi la quemo. No le digas a nadie-dijo mirándolo con mala cara.

* * *

**Hey gracias por sus comentarios voy a tratar de no hacerlos muy oc pero como verán soy bastante nueva en esto y no entiendo nada, espero que les guste y lo subí antes por que mi querida amiga, esto va para ti RORO, que esta leyendo esto me insistió mucho pero tardo mucho en escribir, realmente mucho, así que voy a actualizarlos en cualquier día quizás es una semana o dos o por ahí no tengo idea.**

**Espero que les guste ¿bien?¿mal?¿panquesitos?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este cap me dio gracia ya que es muuuy aburrido y se me hizo aburrido escribirlo**

* * *

Aun seguía sin saber como habían llegado a cambiar de lugar.

Que ella sepa ella era la que siempre iba llorando por amores perdidos y corazones rotos.

* * *

Recordaba que Leo estaba reparando a Festus por algo en especial.

Que le hablaba sobre una chica que había conocido. Que era la hija de un titan.

Tenia recuerdos de el contándole sobre como la había conocido.

Que se había despedido de él cuando fue a buscarla.

Ella esperaba que al fin Leo hubiese encontrado su verdadero amor, por todo lo que él le dijo sobre ella.

La conoció cuando fue a saludar a Leo a su regreso. Parecía agradable.

Le tendió una mano hacia ella. No encontró a Leo

-Hola, un placer conocerte, soy Reyna

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Calypso- Respondió dando una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh lo se, Leo estuvo hablando mucho de ti.

-Hey Calypso vamos tengo que mostrarte tu cabaña.-Luego miro a Reyna-Hola Rey-rey

Le dijo dándole un fugaz abrazo.

-Ella es Calypso….

-Ya se su nombre, descuida. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena, Adiós Calypso.-Se despidió agitando su mano y alejándose. Para llegar a su reunión con Quirón.

Esperaba que esa chica realmente valiera la pena para su amigo.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando. El dejo de ir tanto tiempo al bunker 9 y ella al darse cuenta de aquello también dejo de asistir. Casi no se veían tan solo unos cortos saludos en la hora de la comida. Si se cruzaban en alguno de los campamentos no hacían más que decirse hola.

El estaba tan pendiente de Calypso que ya dejo de hablar con sus amigos, de juntarse con sus hermanos y hasta dejo de darle tanta importancia a Festus.

Calypso quería que el pasase mas tiempo con ella, sin pensar que lo estaba alejando de todos alejándolo de quien el era.

Ella quería que el este feliz, por mas que no le hable.

Lamentablemente ese no era el caso.

* * *

**Okey, un capitulo de mierda muy cortito etc. Todo lo que escribo es una mierda.**

**Lamento no subir cap muy seguido pero es que no tengo mucha imaginación, me aburro mucho si me quedo con cara de estúpida viendo la computadora sin saber que escribir.**

**Pero es que tengo muchos problemas, estoy nerviosa por la escuela, peleas con mi familia y muchas otras cosas de mi vida que dudo les importe pero estoy muy deprimida últimamente y por favor si dejan algún comentario por mas que sea malo, ya que mi historia es realmente horrible,me alegrarían un poquito el día **


	4. Chapter 4

. No lo había visto hace tanto que dudo volverlo a ver otra vez.

Ella se dirigió al bunker 9 esperando encontrarlo, ella había vuelto ese mismo día del campamento romano y decidió visitarlo esperando encontrarlo ahí, lo que por suerte había acertado.

-Leo ¿Eres tu?

-Si el mismo y magnifico Leo- Ella camino/corrió hacia sus brazos

-No te veía hace tanto.

-Lo se, yo tampoco te vi en este ultimo tiempo

-Oh no me digas yo creí que me estabas espiando como un agente súper secreto-dijo en tono sarcástico-¿Y que tal todo con Calypso? ¿Que tal están las cosas entre ustedes?

-Ya no hay un nosotros- sonrío tristemente

-¿Qué paso? ¿No es una de esas discusiones bobas de parejas? que es como que están y después no pero después vuelven a salir y todo ese lío

- No, lo dejamos

-Por favor contéstame ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo y ella siempre quería estar al lado de mi .Bueno lo aguante por un tiempo seguramente era por el cambio, ella era nueva y todo eso lo entendía. Luego discutimos y yo le dije que tenía que relacionarse un poco con las otras personas. Sinceramente estaba segado, creí que debería darle un poco de espacio para que hiciera amigas, en esos momentos no recordaba que ella era inmortal y como lo sabrás de nuestros padres, a veces no son de lo mas fieles y si ya se había enamorado de otros por que no se iba a enamorar de alguien mas. Hace unos días yo me había ido con Jason y Piper a visitar a su padre para las vacaciones, cuando volví decidí ir a la cabaña de Calypso y cuando entre a la cabaña ella estaba besándose con otro campista. Ella me miro extrañada luego se dio cuenta que la había atrapado y me fui ella quiso hablar conmigo y le dije literalmente que se valla a la mierda y se caiga al tártaro, para decirle insultos de ambos lugares por las dudas si no entendía el primero.

-Ey lo lamento mucho de enserio, pero hazme un favor no te deprimas por ella como dijiste una vez ella es la que no te merece.

-Gracias RARA…

-Te pegaría por llamarme así, pero te perdono esta vez – lo miro con mala cara

-Okay entendí no te vuelvo a llamar así, RARA

-Te dije que te lo perdonaba una vez-dijo mientras le pegaba

-Vale ya capte. Pero es que ella fue mi primera novia yo la quería realmente mucho.

-Ya lo se es difícil de asimilar como ya sabes yo también lo he pasado pero sabes que Let It Go!

-¿Eh?

-Como la canción de esa película de Disney que me hiciste ver Let it go, déjalo ir

-Pero no se tendría que usar let her go ósea que la deje ir a ella

-Si pero shh entre nosotros la podemos llamar como esa o eso, como el feo payaso It-Dijo dando una sonrisa Reyna intentando animarlo-O por los dioses es tu culpa gracias a ti ahora se un montón de cosas sobre películas se niños, es toda tu culpa- Dijo con un gesto exagerado

Leo se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, Reyna le siguió

-Extrañaba cuando te reías- dijo Leo- nunca más dejes que nos alejemos ¿Vale?

-Okay- Respondió dándole un abrazo- Siempre, siempre voy a estar aquí

Se fueron a ver una película que quería ver Leo, ya es algo obvio que era una película infantil.

Estaba feliz, había logrado animarlo por que quería recompensarlo por las veces que la había ayudado a ella. Al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo y los mejores amigos son para siempre.

* * *

**Ya se que tampoco es un capitulo muy largo, pero estoy intentando guardar ideas para el próximo cap ya que no pienso extenderlo mucho mas de echo creo que haré 2 capítulos mas y listo. **

**Lo peor de todo es que en todo este tiempo en ningún momento me había puesto ****a escribir escribí todo esto entre ayer a la noche y hoy por que cada vez que quiero empezar se me ocurre algo para un Tratie y después sobre unos Oc míos y otras tantas cosas mas que termino sin escribir nada, espero que les guste y lamento tanto no poder escribir mas pero como ya dije mi imaginación es casi nula.**

**Sofi di Jakson: Gracias y ya se solucionaron un poco las cosas pero igual si el mundo no tuviera problemas seria aburrido sin mi sexy Leo Valdez :3**

**Vale97: Gracias lo se demasiado corto, yo no creo que Leo cambie tanto no me exprese bien lo que quería decir era que estaba dejando de dale tanta importancia a algunas cosas suyas y a Calipso no me la imagino mala no es que no me agrade, aunque realmente no me agrada es que imaginate ella una inmortal se enamoro de todos los héroes que cayeron en su isla pues bue yo no se pero no me la imagino fiel **

**Mi nota de autor es mas larga que el cap casi xD Así que luego intentare hacer el proximo cap y seguramente sea mas largo pero tarde mas Bss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno esto es de Reyna en un punto de vista raro pero eso no importa la que no puede olvidar (No quiero dar spoiler) es Reyna AVISO para no confundirlos **

* * *

No podía pensar en otra cosa. Su mente no dejaba de repetir lo mismo. Por más que intentase sacarlo de su cabeza y cuando creía haberlo conseguido, volvía a parecer

* * *

Recordo cuando ella había empezado a salir con un chico llamado Matias, habían terminado poco después de empezar y Leo fue el primero en enterarse que salian y también el primero en saber que ella regreso a su casa a comer algunas de las golosinas que tenía en su alacena. Se encontró, otra vez, a Leo buscando más cosas en su cocina.

-Leo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me entere que rompiste con Matías

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso

-No hace falta, yo nunca dije que tuviéramos que hacerlo.

-Te lo repito ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te conteste.

-No, no lo hiciste. ¿Para qué viniste aquí?

-No pensabas que iba a dejarte sola. ¿No es así?

-No sé, creí que tenías tus cosas en que pensar. No pensé que te enterases tan rápido.

-Ven, que encontré "La caja".

-¿Cual caja?

-La caja que me prohibiste agarrar.

-Si te lo prohibí ¿Entonces por qué la agarras?

-Porque es una emergencia- dijo Leo sonriendo

-Bueno tan solo esta vez. Luego la esconderé de ti.

-Siempre la volveré a encontrar.

-Y yo la esconderé otra vez.

-Bueno, no me importa espero que no haya más emergencias para tener que agarrarla. Ahora ve a buscar el helado

-¿Qué?

-Yo quiero mi helado

-¿Como sabes que tengo helado?

-Tienes una manía con las golosinas y ¿No tienes helado? Esa no sería la Reyna que conozco.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de comer helado entonces ve y búscalo tú.

-No tengo ganas

-Entonces ¿Por qué piensas que yo si tendría ganas de ir a buscarlo?

-¿Por qué si?-Sonó mas como una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Vale iré yo.

Luego de ir a buscar el helado, Reyna se recostó en el sofá. Viendo una de las patéticas películas de amor que había en "La caja". Creyó sentir la mirada de Leo casi toda la película, pero cada vez que se giraba para mirarlo el tenia la vista fija hacia la pantalla, supuso que se lo estaba imaginando. Al final de Titanic a Reyna se le caían lagrimas de por la cara.

-No me lo puedo creer

-¿Qué?

-La pretor de Nueva Roma, llorando por una película. Que sentimental.

-Oh claro y tu no lloras pero que machote

-Lo se yo ser very macho

-*Cof*Sarcasmo *Cof*

-Dame un poco de helado- dijo Leo estirándose para poder alcanzar el pote de chocolate

-Comiste más de la mitad del tarro y ¿Ahora quieres comer más?

-Exacto

-¿Qué tienes cuatro estómagos?

-No, tengo siete- Dijo Leo mientras sonreía

-Ya no exageres, era una pregunta retórica.

Se quedaron viendo otras dos películas antes que el se vaya y sintió la mirada de Leo sobre ella pero el miraba al televisor cada vez que ella se daba vuelta para observarlo, creyó que se estaba volviendo paranoica

* * *

**Ya se que dije que iba a subir un gran capitulo pero lo poco que voy escribiendo decidí dividirlo en partes se que es corto pero bueno el cap que sigue es algo inmediato como ya dije un Largo cap dividido, se que tarde mucho y los deje en plan BFF! Pero es que no me di cuenta y estoy intentando bueno sacarlos de la gran y maldita FRIENDZONE. Intentare hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, no me maten por el capitulo**

**Lamento hacer a Reyna tan Oc pero es que mi actitud es mas alegre y divertida y me llevo mejor con el personaje de Leo y la gente amarga me aburre. **

**Muchísimas**** gracias por esperar y leer la historia, estuve escribiendo sobre otras historias que son mías que realmente algún día cuando sea mas grande me encantaría escribirlas en un libro pero por ahora tan solo son pequeños borradores**

**P.D: A mi se me hace mucho mas fácil escribir diálogos que narrar bien las historias. Pero ya los deje por 6 semanas no podía dejarlos como un mes mas .  
**


End file.
